A conventional screw nut contains a threaded orifice for screwing with a screw bolt or a threaded rod. As unscrewing the screw nut from the screw bolt or the threaded rod, the screw nut is rotated clockwise or counterclockwise, thus having troublesome operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.